herofandomcom-20200223-history
Arata Hinohara
Arata Hinohara (日ノ原 革, Hinohara Arata) is one of the main characters of story, along with Arata. He was an ordinary troubled teenager pulled through another dimension to the world of Amawakuni where he is put into a contest to become the world's emperor. Both main characters are named Arata but modern Arata goes by Hinohara to avoid confusion when both boys converse. He is also called the Emperor of Hinowa (日ノ輪の大王, Hinowa no Daiō). Appearance Hinohara has ginger hair and hazel eyes. Wears a school uniform consisting of tan dress pants a brown tailor jacket with a white dress shirt underneath. (The uniform has resemblance to Yuu Watase's first hit Fushigi Yûgi heroine Miaka's school uniform). Sometimes he wears athletic clothes consisting of jogging pants and windbreaker. Personality Hinohara begins as a shy, tortured soul who is continuously bullied throughout his early teenage years by his ex-best friend Masato Kadowaki. Hinohara is easily liked because of his easy-going attitude and good sense of justice. During the time of his bullying, he isolates himself from his family to not draw attention to the issues circling around him. Finally, the bullying intensifies to the point of him taking a year off from school. When he begins high school, its a new start and he begins to quickly make new friends until things take a turn for the worst when Kadowaki arrives. The bullying restarts and when Hinohara wishes he had never been born he is pulled into Amawakuni. He is frightened of his new surroundings, and horrified that he is blamed for Himeou's death which he angrily protests against. Hinohara's time in the new world helps him grow as a person as he begins to find himself and put trust in others. He grows stronger and after years of being bullied, strongly refuses to let the Twelve Shinshou treat ordinary citizens in a similar manner. His character change can be credited partly to Kotoha who teaches Hinohara that he should love himself and how his life does have meaning-protecting those who can't protect themselves. Hinohara has a sense of humor that is shown throughout fragments of the story. History Hinohara went through hardship and torment during his school life being bullied by Kadowaki and all other ignorant classmates. He was once best friends with Kadowaki in middle school and they treated each other very well. Their friendship, however, ended when Hinohara heard some other students are talking behind Kadowaki's back saying his speed wasn't good enough to be on the track team. He thought if he can speed down on the track, he can save Kadowaki's reputation. However, after it was done, Kadowaki angrily yells at Hinohara for looking down on him and Hinohara didn't intend to do that and this is where the bullying begins. The bullying became so severe Hinohara withdrew from his final year of middle school. At several times, Kadowaki and his gang constantly bullied Hinohara expected him to follow their orders and fought back, but Hinohara never once fought at which leads to his ultimate disaster. Kadowaki had all their classmates against him without nobody to save him or back him up. After 6 months of bullying, he locked himself up inside his room lashed his family members and refused for help. He eventually did came out of his room to talk to his mother about his sorrowful school life. Plot Amawakuni/Japan Arc Arata Hinohara is starting his first year of high school at the story's beginning. His sister Nao Hinohara barged into his room and called him. His parents are shown anxious for him returning to school after a year of withdrawing from middle school; he replies that things will be different. On his way to school, he took a train and witnessed man molesting a woman and she accused a student. Hinohara help the student by claiming her the real suspicious. The groper manage to escape out of the train, but Hinohara caught up to him and attacked him from behind. The student admired Hinohara's brave action and revealed his name, Suguru Nishijima, so they can be friends. At his new school, he was also admired by his classmates and was now called a hero. Hinohara begins to make several friends and seems relieved that school is going well until Masato Kadowaki appears. Hinohara horribly witness seeing Kadowaki have transfer to his school to bully him again. Kadowaki torment him everyday, but Hinohara stay compose in order for not to get involve. While his classmate are having P.E, Kadowaki purposely confront him by vulgarly talk to the other student by saying Hinohara runs faster in the track and field than him. Hinohara stirs up with anxious comment to himself Kadowaki was only jealous of him. Hinohara's new friends distance themselves to not become targets themselves. He search up on the internet finds out his classmate are also badmouthing him behind his back. He was in anger of how things are now will be the same as in middle school. Suguru call him to comfort and Hinohara was glad to hear Suguru calling him. Later on, Hinohara called Suguru to talk about his problems but fear that Suguru will be involve in this mess. Suguru regard this and promise each other they will do their best. The next day, Hinohara saw his desk is fully covered with glue and look at Kadowaki thinking he did this, but Kadowaki replies that he wasn't the one who did this and bully him again, Hinohara continue to calm down. At school dismiss, the teacher give Hinohara a tool to remove the glue on his desk and Hinohara breaks after discovering Suguru put glue all over his desk and tells Kadowaki he "never liked" Hinohara to begin with. Hinohara flees from the school and screams about wishing he had never been born when he is pulled into the Kando Forest: switching places with the other Arata. They manage to sneak back to her village where Hinohara was introduced to Arata's grandmother Makari. When Kotoha tells Makari about Himeou's death, Hinohara tries to correct them repeating them he's not the Arata they know. Makari obviously don't believe him and she starts reintroducing herself to Hinohara; as a result Makari get annoyed with his memories of believing 'his grandmother died'. Kotoha told Makari that Arata get "devour" in the Kando Forest believing Arata's memories were wiped out.Upon entering Amawakuni, he meets Kotoha - who cannot see that he is a different person due to a spell cast by the forest: he still appears to her as the other Arata. Kotoha tells him they have to hurry to flee before the people from the court will capture him. Before Kotoha can fully explain it to him, one of the the soldier aim a arrow at him which misses, appear along with Kannagi accuse Hinohara the culprit for Himeou's death. The two escape and come across a group of mysterious people wearing hoods on their head. It gave Kotoha a plan to disguise themselves among the troop to avoid being caught. Hinohara goes along with her plan and put on a disguise to sneak in. Kannagi keep an eye on the group and stop Hinohara in his disguise. Eventually, Kannagi tell him the bell he drop on the ground and Hinohara picked up the bell. Later they manage to escape unfolding their hoods; while Kotoha is asking for a ride back to the village, Hinohara check cellphone realizing it had no signal. At night Kotoha offered Makari and Hinohara to stay at her house. Hinohara learns from Arata's grandmother about the Hayagami and Shou. Makari also told him that he may be the wielder of the family Hayagami that has been in her family for generations. He finds the situation ridiculous, but is forced into trying to wield the Hayagami. But it fails as everyone seems to now doubt Makari's words except Kotoha. With the arguments going around, he then got fed up with it and run outside to be alone. A Hinohara is seen siting alone with his arms wrap around his legs on the beach still suffering from his own trust. Kotoha found Hinohara and also finds out he is gloomy, she tried to somewhat cheer him up, but Hinohara get annoyed with Kotoha still being unaware that he not the Arata she knows. Kotoha saw that Hinohara is not wearing the Michihi-no-Tama that Kotoha has gave to the other Arata. Kotoha gives her Michihi-no-Tama to him and smiles she will always be by her side, Hinohara blushed and found it very awkward to trust someone. Kannagi appeared behind Hinohara and Kotoha. Hinohara was relieve to see Kannagi didn't bring any troops along with him, and his Hayagami and make a plan to escape. But it backfires as Kannagi pulls Homura out of his arm in front of Hinohara pointing his sword at Hinohara now fully arresting him.Later when Hinohara told Makari about where he came from and who he was, despite Hinohara has replaced Arata Makari sadly choose she have no choice but for him to live as his grandson. Hinohara however doesn't accept this due to now living as Himeou's murderer. He then recalled all the horrible experience he when through from during Suguru's betrayal in agonize and suffer. Kotoha's scream caught his senses back hearing also Kannagi holding her as hostage. Kannagi ordered his soldiers to check every room in the house no sign of Hinohara and Makari. In dismay, Kannagi threaten Kotoha for lying where Himeou's murderer was, Hinohara kept clings to himself he won't help that involve him. Hinohara then helps when Kotoha shouts she still believes Arata is a good person; reminded him of Suguru he had always trust. Hinohara finally shows himself and speaks that even he finds it pathetic to trust someone and they will end up betraying you. Kannagi release Homura's Kamui at Hinohara, but Hinohara was shocked by this and eventually dodge it. While Hinohara is trying to lay up, he accidentally grab a relic Tsukuyo and it begins to shake. Hinohara, Makari, Kotoha and Kannagi were shocked by this, but Kannagi came back to his senses and sent his soldiers a nodded to cut down Hinohara convincing the relic cannot be a Hayagami. Hinohara kept dodging all the soldiers's swing until he remembers Kadowaki's bully are also like them and manage to cut one of the soldier's sword. Kannagi attacks him next and Makari quickly tells Hinohara to shout out the word "appear". Hinohara did this as she told and then the relic Tsukuyo repel Homura's flames. This makes Kannagi and his troops retreat. Hinohara got out of control with Tsukuyo keeps repelling; Makari tells him say "fall silent" in order for the Hayagami to stop attacking. Hinohara said so as she said and then Makari's house collapsed. Gatoya Arc Abilities Tsukuyo (ツクヨ, Tsukuyo) *Kisara *Raisenha *Sousei no Hinowa Relationships Masato Kadowaki Hinohara's ex-best friend. Kadowaki had a bad home life and through these circumstances hated for others to look down upon him due to his pride. Both boys ran track together in middle school where they became friends. Hinohara was the better runner and the one time he let Kadowaki win infuriates Kadowaki; who believed Hinohara was looking down on him. Kadowaki begins bullying Hinohara maliciously, but it is hinted out of jealously not hatred. His anger grows so intense, the Six Shinshou sense it from their world and drag him over where he becomes Hinohara's main rival for emperor. Kotoha Hinohara's love interest. Kotoha's kind nature helps bring introverted, bullied Hinohara out of his shell and begin to trust in others. Although Kotoha sees Hinohara as the blue-haired Arata, she is quick to note the differences. He falls in love with her, and she too begins to fall in love with Hinohara over time. Kotoha is often kidnapped since she is Hinohara's biggest weakness. Mikusa At first, Mikusa hated Hinohara and wanted to avenge Himeou's death. She attacks Hinohara thinking that Hinohara was the one who killed Himeou, but later Hinohara proves his innocence. As the series progresses, Mikusa's opinion on Hinohara changes and she begins to fall in love with Hinohara. Arata Despite having the same name, the two are complete opposites. Arata has never had family outside his grandmother and Kotoha so he was able to live freely without being tied down. While Hinohara is very close to his family and all his actions reflect this. Hinohara takes matters more serious and looks into situations closely; while Arata is overly curious and doesn't take caution. Trivia *When translated from kanji, Emperor of Hinowa (日ノ輪の大王) means Great King of the Sun Ring. *Hinohara's favorite foods are curry, hamburger and cafe au lait. Discussions about Arata Hinohara You can find discussions about everything related to this wiki on Arata Kangatari Wiki Forum! Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:Siblings Category:In Love Category:Good Vs. Good